She
by The Gibbslets
Summary: A oneshot I wrote after watching Aliyah. Which depresses me. But we just get in to Tony and Ziva's heads when he is taking of and she is left. It has turned in to multiple chapters though! This is all Tiva mistake reflection. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot based on the NCIS episode Aliyah. Enjoy!**

She

"Boss one short?"

No answer was given. Just a signal from Gibbs that they were good to go.

He rested his head back. She had stayed. She who hated him so stayed. As the plane began to move he thought as if he was being torn apart. As if a part of him was still standing on the run way with Ziva. A part of him was.

Gibbs had his eyes closed and pain filled his expression.

She was going to come back. She had to. He. He had saved her. He had shot a man dead for her and he would happily do so again. But she. She cared no longer for him. She may have done once. But not anymore. Perhaps he would never again lay eyes on her. Her face. Her hair.

He covered his eyes. Wishing childishly that it was all just a dream. But when he looked up again it was all very much real. Her empty seat by Gibbs drew his eyes.

How could he ever have taken her for granted? How could he ever have let his eyes slip over her to someone else? When she was all he would need

Heart torn. Brain dead. He let himself remember. Every time they had been together. Laughed.

And now he would never see his ninja again.

Then he knew there and then he would drag her back in a heartbeat.

Give her time and then save her from herself and her father's own destruction.

He.

He with his movie quotes and stupid jokes. He who she hated and mistrusted and loved. He who had hurt her unintentionally so much when he didn't mean to. And made her feel so... When he did.

"You risked your job for what?"

"For you."

All those words

For you.

Why would I lie to YOU Ziva?

He did. He must have. She had to finish this. To let them go. And he had just left her here. With her father behind her and her future flying away in the craft above her.

She had to finish what Michael started. This gave her all her needed strength to get in the car and leave.

She knew there and then she would drag him back in a heartbeat. If he could only be hers.

Both now miles apart. With broken hearts and divided minds. Sadness and loss. Tony and Ziva.

They vowed both of them, to one day. Fix this.

So yesh I just wrote this because I watched the final of season 6. SAD! I cry a little inside and eyeballs. So yeah. I have had a few questions about continuing "Miss Right." I liked the story line I was going with a little but I got a little lost. Then I did like 3 chapters, was it? And I then got a life. Then I came back to do "Breaking 12." Because I like the storyline I have going. Also people keep taking that scene like I did and calling it "Blah blah MISS RIGHT." It's really mainstream for me! Hahaha that was a Joke. Anyway keep like staking me because my next chapter of b12 is based on a dream. Yeah that's right. A dream I had. Creepy. 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh I knew I said this would be a oneshot but I wrote more! Sorrrry! Anyway I hope you like this!**

**Aliyah **+ **Truth and Consequences **

She left me lying on the floor and all this time I felt like more. Once and obstical in her path now a heartbreak in the past.

She wished it was me she was mourning perhaps. Maybe she just wanted it all to end up like this. Her walking away from me on the floor.

And how could we come to this with myself torn between my imagination and reality.

I had risked it all for her. Now she had pushed me down to the floor. Is that what I meant to her? I guess I will never know.

She looked back once then left me. Just a man on the floor. That she hated.

Months without her. Things world in slow motion. I couldn't settle to any task. A part of me was refusing to accept the fact that she was gone.

I lay in bed each night unable to think as thoughts chased each other around my brain. Her face was always there. Behind my eyes. And once I was able to sleep all I could dream about was her. So it was with relief when the morning came until I was forced to watch her empty desk.

Once I had something to do I was happy. When I finally stood up and declared personal war on Saleem I had only bloody vengeance in my heart. I didn't want to continue on without a cause do when the time came it felt good to be able to drive forward and have something to aim to. I didn't care what it took. Even if it was the last thing I would do I would find that man and avenge my partner, my best friend, my Ziva. And after that who knows. Maybe I would just fade away. Maybe I would let my self due after killing the man. All I knew is that I had only one regret when I drive in to battle. That I never said goodbye.


End file.
